The present invention relates generally to an electronic translator and, more particularly, to such an electronic translator for providing a sentence and its translated sentence stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from any conventional type of electronic device in that the former is of an unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory. An example of such eletronic translators was disclosed in Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236, issued June 12, 1979, "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER".
The conventional electronic translators have been able to retrieve a given sentence and its translated version by specifying each of sentences using each of certain key switches as, conventionally, all the sentences have been entered through a key input device. One of translated sentences has been retrieved from a memory by the actuation of a certain one of the; key switches. This retrieval system required reference to a retrieval table showing each of the relationships between each of sentences and each of the key switches. It was further necessary to operate to select one of relationships, thereby making circui operation complex. As the number of sentences was increased, it became more complicated to operate to select one of the relationships. Essentially, this difficulty is because the total number of the key switches was limited finitely.
Therefore, for those portable electronic translators, it is further desirable to facilitate the generation of each of translated sentences in response to introduction of each of the original sentences.